Wiki Table Tutorial
Overview Throughout the OMApedia, you will find that there will be some pages that include a table. These tables are completely able to be edited, and can include information from marriages on the board, recent births to prices in a store or a family tree. In the following tutorial you will find a step by step guide to the easiest way in which to edit and insert tables. Please note, that this tutorial deals with source code which can be tricky, but is very simple to use when mastered. This tutorial will try to be as up to date and as simple as possible, however from time to time the wikia will update. At this stage, we will try and update tutorials as quickly as possible. How to Edit Step 1. Located at the top of the page you will see the 'Edit this page" button as indicated at the left. Step 2. As indicated on the right, there is a button located in the editing tool bar that is called 'source'. This will navigate you away from the traditional wikia editing table and take you into the source code. From here, you will be required to enter keys instead of utilising the 'text appearance' and 'Insert' icons that are located on the wikia tool bar. Step 3. On the left, you will see the image that illustrates what 'source code' entails. Navigate down the page until you locate similar coding to what you see in this image. It will include typically people's names with "" "" located around them to indicate a link. This is the code that you will be required to edit in order to edit a table and update the information that is there. Step 4. In most tables located upon the OMApedia, you will find that they include 3 columns, this includes the marriages, deaths, births etc etc. However an easy way to tell which section you will be required to edit is to look for the |- that indicates the beginning and end of a section. As you can see in the example picture, each line in the table is seperated by "|-" When editing, ensure that you have one of those at the top and the bottom of each your section. Step 5. Coding the source code is quite tricky, however to add your character to the table is quite simple. Please note that all tables are in alphabetical order and sorted by either first ''or ''last name. You will need to establish this before you pick where your character is suited. For example on the birth list, it's sorted by child last name, in the marriages, it's husband. Find the section in which you fit into the table and locate the "|-" under the line above your own. Take note of which order people's names have been in, whether it's male than female, or vice versa. As you can tell down the side, each line including the ''spacing ''lines which ''are ''required contain a straight line, to get this it is typically a "shift" and then the "back slash" button on your keyboard. Please note that you will need to have at least one empty space with that line between each person. To code, note the image on the left, the coding is very simple, by typing the full name, or the name of the page that your character page is located on in the first section you will create an active link, the second half of the code is to change the way in which the text is presented. As you can see, this changes the Example Character page into Charcter, Example, which is how most of the tables are set up. In the event of your editing of the child masterlist, even if the character does not have a page, include an active link anyway. Or if your character has no mother/father, by adding an extra space instead of your character's name, you will create an empty cell to accomodate this. I know this sounds really confusing and I apologise for my explanation, however by copying the examples already in the tables, you will find that it is quite simple to get the hang of. To finish the coding, ensure that yet another "|-" splits your line and the line below. Step 6. Down the bottom you will fidn the save page button. By clicking this you will be able to save your changes, and then check to see that you have been added correctly to the table. Congratulations, you have now added yourself to the table. If you have any issues or problems, feel free to add your query to the discussion page located at the top of the page, or by posting your question in the OMA Off Topic Forum to be answered as soon as possible. How to Insert Pages with Tables FAQ Other Tutorials Category:Tutorials